rapidcityfandomcom-20200215-history
Rapid City School District
Rapid City School District 'is a school district that operates within Rapid City, Washington. The district includes oversight and administration of two high schools, two middle schools, and three elementary schools. Schools Rapid City School District consistes of six "traditional" schools and two alternative schools. Rapid City High School, Rapid City Middle School, Isaac Ebey Middle School, Dugualla Bay Elementary, Deception Pass Elementary, and Skagit Bay Elementary comprise the six traditional programs. The district also operates the North Whidbey Island Academy of Virtual Learning, an online high school alternative and the Whidbey Island Regional High School, an alternative high school under construction. Elementary schools RCSD oversees three elementary schools. Skagit Bay Elementary ''Main article: Skagit Bay Elementary School *Principal: Gary Ownby *Grades taught: K-4 *Enrollment (2012-13): 590 Skagit Bay Elementary School (SBES) was the first public school to open in Rapid City and initially served grades K-12. Opened in 1919, the school was built to accomodate the city's growing population and offered children a school closer to home rather than having to send them to nearby Oak Harbor for school. The graduating class of 1920, the first for the school, was only 12 students. The school became K-6 in 1932 when Deception Pass Elementary opened. The school remains a popular choice among parents due to the long history and the picturesque views as the school was built near the waterfront allowing views of Puget Sound and Dugualla Bay to students and faculty. Deception Pass Elementary ''Main article: 'Deception Pass Elementary School'' *Principal: Carla Butler *Grades taught: K-4 *Enrollment (2012-13): 285 Deception Pass Elementary School (DPES) opened for the 1932-33 school year and originally served grades 7-12. The school was built to offset the growing student population at Skagit Bay Elementary and served as the city's high school until the current one opened in 1953; the school then became K-6 and was later switched to K-4. Dugualla Bay Elementary Main article: ''Dugualla Bay Elementary School'' *Principal: Ruth Johnson *Grades taught: K-4 *Enrollment (2012-13): 510 Dugualla Bay Elementary School (DBES) opened for the 1988-89 school year and was originally used as a special needs and alternative school until 1993 when it reopened as a "traditional" elementary school serving grades K-4. Middle schools RCSD oversees two middle schools. Rapid City Middle School Main article: ''Rapid City Middle School'' *Principal: John Corbin *Grades taught: 5-8 *Enrollment (2012-13): 870 Rapid City Middle School (RCMS) opened in 1940 to allow Deception Pass to operate as a 10-12 high school. The school operated grades 7-9 until 1943 when it became 5-8 since Skagit Bay became K-4. The school comprises of two class buildings and a seperate gymnasium/cafeteria complex. Isaac Ebey Middle School Main article: ''Isaac N. Ebey Middle School'' *Principal: TBA *Grades taught: 5-8 *Enrollment (2016-17): TBD Isaac N. Ebey Middle School (EMS) is expected to open in 2016 in the current high school building once the new high school building opens in 2015. The school will serve grades 5-8 and will be smaller than RCMS. High schools RCSD oversees three high schools. Rapid City High School Main article: ''Rapid City High School'' *Principal: Tiffanie Castellanos *Vice-principal/Athletic Director: Grady Swanson *Grades taught: 9-12 *Enrollment (2012-13): 2,078 Rapid City High School (RCHS) opened for the 1953-1954 school year and caused a restructring of the school district as Deception Pass became an elementary school for the first time. Additional classrooms were added to the small building in 1961 and a minor remodel to address some safety issues was done in 1967. Enrollment continued to grow and by 1974 the school was officially too small to accomodate the student body so a major remodel and expansion was done from 1975-1977. This expansion included a new gymnasium, swimming venue, and library as well as new classrooms. In 1994, the school underwent another expansion that added a second floor to the school. In 2013, the state provided the Rapid City School District with a grant to construct a new RCHS which will open in fall 2015 about 0.3 miles from the current campus. Once the new building opens, the old one will be renovated into a second middle school. Joseph Whidbey High School Main article: ''Joseph Whidbey High School'' *Principal: TBA *Vice-principal/Athletic Director: TBA *Grades taught: 9-12 *Enrollment (2017-18): TBD Included as part of the 2013 construction bond was the "Second HS Option" which would allocate additional funding to the school district to construct a second high school in city limits if it will aid in student population. As it stands there is no location nor timeline available for the construction of this new school although the district is looking into the necessity of it. University Village High School Main article: ''University Village High School'' *Principal: TBA *Vice-principal/Athletic Director: TBA *Grades taught: 9-12 *Enrollment (2017-18): TBD Included as part of the 2013 construction bond was the "Third HS Option" which would allocate additional funding to the school district to construct a second high school in city limits if it will aid in student population. As it stands there is no location nor timeline available for the construction of this new school although the district is looking into the necessity of it. Whidbey Island Regional High School Main article: ''Whidbey Island Regional High School'' *Principal: TBA *Vice-principal/Athletic Director: TBA *Grades taught: 9-12 *Enrollment (2017-18): TBD Included as part of the 2013 construction bond was the "Fourth HS Option" which would allocate additional funding to the school district to construct a second high school in city limits if it will aid in student population. As it stands there is no location nor timeline available for the construction of this new school although the district is looking into the necessity of it. North Whidbey Island Academy of Virtual Learning *Principal: Griffin Free *Grades taught: 9-12 *Enrollment (2012-13): 714 The North Whidbey Island Academy of Virtual Learning is an online alternative to the traditional high school setting offered by the Rapid City School District. Since it is technically a public school, tuition and textbooks are free of charge. 2012 construction bond In 2012, the school district applied for a multi-million dollar bond to renovate existing schools and build new schools to aleviate the strains on the other schools due to increased enrollment. The state of Washington approved the bond in January 2013 and construction then began in March on a new high school building located 0.3 miles from the original campus. The construction is expected to last at least through 2017. Phase One (2013-2016) Phase one of construction is the construction of a brand new building for Rapid City High School which opened in fall 2015. Construction began in March 2013 and finished ahead of schedule. Also included in phase one is the remodel of the original high school building into a second middle school. It is being done concurrently with the construction of the new high school and is expected to finish in spring 2016 and officially open in fall 2016. Phase Two (2016) Phase two of construction is the renovation of Skagit Bay Elementary to add six new classrooms and improve circulation through the school. The school is 94 years old as of 2013 and has never been renovated. The renovation will see a new floorplan implemented, bring the school back to modern standars, introduce preschool to the school offerings, and will replace the deteriorating brick facade with a more pleasant stone exterior. The school will begin renovation in March 2016 and is expected to open by fall 2016. Phase Three (2017) Phase three of construction is the renovation of Deception Pass Elementary to add new classrooms and play equipment to the school. At 81 years old, it is the second oldest school in Radnall City and has never seen renovation. The renovation will expand the school and is expected to open by fall 2017. Phase Four (2018-2020) Phase four of construction is the construction of a second high school for the city. No location has been officially chosen yet.